Mad Brother
by DeathThePanda
Summary: Based off the game 'Mad Father'. Vash stays in their basement all day, strange screams come from there. Lilli is curious about it, but loves her brother too much to push him when he says that it's nothing. What are all the screams coming from there though? Lilli sets out to find out.


** Based on the game 'Mad Father' I do not own Hetalia or Mad father. Lilli= Liechtenstein, Vash= Switzerland, and Roderich=Austria. I'm not sure how long this is going to be.**

* * *

Lilli trotted through the mansion's carpeted hallway. She had made supper for her brother, and she was going to go get him from his lab. As she went down the stairs, she heard a scream come from the basement. Her brother never explained them, and she trusted him enough that she never pressed the subject.

When she finally made it to the landing, another scream was heard from behind the ancient wooden door. There was some muffled talking that she couldn't make out. "Brother?" She softly called, unwilling to stray from the steps.

"I'll be up in a minute." Her brother's gruff voice assured her.

"Yes brother." She bowed her head, and went back up the stairs. She entered the dining room, got the food, and put it on the table. It took a while for him to come upstairs, but when he did, he sat across from her.

"It looks good, Lilli." He complimented, brushing his bright blonde hair away from his face.

Lilli's hair was only a shade darker than her brother's, and a month ago, she had cut her hair to her chin to mimic her brother's haircut. "Thank you."

Their meal was quiet, as always. The only conversation was when Lilli asked Vash about the small blood stain on his white lab coat. He replied that it was nothing, and they both resumed eating.

"Did you like it?" Lilli questioned, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"It was good."

"I'll do the dishes. Will you be going to bed at a decent hour?"

He shrugged, and stood up. "Maybe."

"Will Roderich stay up with you?" She quietly asked, picking up the plates.

Vash froze at the door. "Lilli you know he will. He is my assistant."

Lilli set the plates down, and embraced her brother. "Be careful down there."

His harsh mask faded. "I will." He patted her on the head. "Please don't ever go down there."

"I won't." Lilli worked hard to please her brother. He had been her guardian ever since their parents had disappeared two years ago when she was just twelve, and he was nineteen. She had always been very affectionate to him, and actually preferred him to their parents.

"Vash? We have a problem." Roderich, Vash's helper, trailed off when he saw the young blonde girl.

Lilli let go of her brother, and had to resist scowling. Roderich was always interrupting them. She put on a smile though. "Good evening Roderich." She pleasantly greeted the Austrian male.

"Good evening Lilli." She knew his greeting was forced, as he knew hers was. "How was your day today?"

"It was good, and yours?"

"Fine."

Vash was silent during their fake exchange. "Good night Lilli. I have some work to do." He gave her a quick hug, and went downstairs with Roderich following.

Once they were gone, Lilli glowered. No matter how often she tried getting closer, Roderich was there to interfere. It seemed as if he didn't want the siblings to get close. She sighed, and picked the dishes back up.

She carried the stack to the kitchen, and started to wash them. Her dulcet singing filled the kitchen. Singing was one of her hobbies, and it filled the periods of loneliness that often came about. Her brother stayed in the basement all day, and he didn't like her going outside, unless he came with her.

At one point, she had some friends when she was younger, but they all gradually disappeared. She remembered taking some down to the basement, but the rest of her memories of other kids were hazy.

When she had finished cleaning the dishes, she went up to her room. Her room was filled with pink stuff. Her walls were a soft pink, her rug was the same color, and her white furniture had pink roses on it. She sat on the rug, and picked up her napping kitten. "Hello Switzy." She cuddled him against her noticeably flat chest. "It's time for bed."

Switzy meowed, and she giggled. Her grey cat had gotten his name from the country Switzerland. Her brother had been born there, and he was the one who had given her the pet. Lilli had been born in Liechtenstein, and after she was born, her parents had moved the family to a mansion in Germany that used to be her grandfathers.

She moved to her twin sized bed, and set the kitten on her bed. She changed into a long white night gown, and slipped into bed. "Goodnight Switzy." She yawned.

* * *

"You got careless not wiping the blood off of your coat."

"I know."

"The only reason she hasn't wondered about what is going on down here, is because she loves you."

"I know."

"But she's growing older, and she won't trust her 'big brother' as much now."

"I know."

"You should just get rid of her."

"I know."

"She's only going to ruin everything."

"I already said I know!" The younger of the two snapped.

* * *

**This isn't really going to follow the game's plot. There will be some things that are noticeably the same though. I'll be including a lot of other characters in this. If you haven't played/watched somebody play this, you should. It's a great game. Like? Review maybe?**


End file.
